


Small Goodbye

by periferal



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: A version of that last goodbye with Magnus.--Wrote this for a prompt in my last PA Writing Time at my writing camp this summer.I love you guys, even those of you who have no idea what TAZ is.The answer is "write a goodbye between two characters."I went sideways a little.





	Small Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexthenerdlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthenerdlord/gifts), [minki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minki/gifts).



At first, it just felt like waking up. As Magnus got out of bed, he noticed Taako, Merle, and Lucretia asleep in chairs around the room, and wondered why none of them saw he was awake. 

“Hey, guys!” he said. “It seems like I can… walk.” He looked down at himself, and realized that he was much younger than he had been in a long time. He looked back at the bed and saw his body, empty for the last time. 

That was when he noticed Kravitz. He wasn’t in skeletal form, but he might as well have been. “Oh,” he said. “Do you usually do this?”

“No,” Kravitz said. “But you’re my friend. It’s different.”

Magnus smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “I guess…” he looked back at his friends. “Can you tell them goodbye for me?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz said. “Look, you have to understand, it’s not going to be like with Lup and Barry. You’re not going to be able to see them again, at least not for a long, long time.”

“I know,” Magnus said. “Thank you. It’s weird… it’s weird to know that this time, it’s going to stick.”

“Yeah,” Kravitz said. “I literally can’t imagine what it feels like.”

He waved his hand in front of himself, and a glowing portal opened like a tear in the wall. “There’s something I have to show you, when we get to the other side, so… if I may?” He offered Magnus his arm, which the fighter took. 

\--

Taako woke up with a start.

“Kravitz?” 

No one answered. He rushed over to the bed where Magnus lay, still youthful while all his friends had aged.

“Oh,” he said. “Oh, no, buddy—” 

Merle woke up a few moments later to find Taako crying into Magnus’s nightshirt, unashamed.


End file.
